


沉重的心

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC, Regret, Rough Kissing, Slice of Life, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 尼禄总在深夜拜访但丁。-DN，故事发生在四代后五代前。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 16





	沉重的心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Тяжёлое сердце](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/736173) by подожги мне сигарету. 



「我毫无保留」

挂钟的指针在一声鸣叫中转到了十二点，布谷鸟从小木门里探出三次头来，敲响了午夜。但丁听到的不是滴答声，而是教堂的钟声。太阳穴一阵突突的胀痛，他摇了摇头，在椅子上直起身子。上一次去佛度那执行任务的记忆牢牢扎根在他的大脑皮层里，似乎再也无法移除了。那次任务对他来说很特殊，虽然和之前的任务没有什么不同。除了一个细节差异。对此，但丁根本不愿加以细想，但他别无选择。因为这个细节差异几乎每天晚上都会出现在他面前，赶也赶不走。

事务所的双门高大笨重，吱呀吱呀地被推开了，新鲜的夜风从门缝灌进了闷热的室内，随之而入的是一个苍白的男孩，嘴唇上沾着干涸的污血，脸颊上带着几道擦伤，衣服也被撕破了。

“这次是怎么了？”但丁疲惫地揉了揉眼睛，问道。他已经司空见惯了。

男孩沉默不语——只是吸着鼻子，不知是在忍着血还是忍着泪。但丁看不出来。

“又怎么了，尼禄？”他提高音量重复了一遍。

尼禄打了个冷战，抬起眼睛。他的双眼在昏暗的灯光下闪烁，投来的目光羞涩又有些灼人，仿佛希望能以此引起但丁的怜悯。

“我……”他犹豫了一下，摇摇头，“我只是不想留在他们那儿了。”

「他们」指的是教团。令人意外的是，在克雷多死后，魔剑教团竟然苟延了下来，并把尼禄当作继承人培养。

「留下」意味着尼禄要成为佛度那人民希望他成为的人：一个榜样、一个正义的化身，满脑子荣誉，身着金纹白袍——这座城市纯洁与繁荣的标志。

但丁基本能理解尼禄为什么不愿意留在佛度那，为什么连他的宝贝女朋友都留不住他，为什么他要和那些骑士打架打得挂一身彩，但他不明白尼禄为什么老是来找他。他独自出现，前一秒还满脸凶神恶煞，后一秒又一副可怜兮兮的样子，仿佛马上就要大哭起来。

“你打算逃多久？”但丁不假思索地问，心中却一阵钝痛。

尼禄瑟缩了一下，握紧拳头，咬紧牙关。凶巴巴的。但丁想，他这么问也是白问，但这个想法只维持了片刻，下一刻他补充道：

“你不可能永远躲在我这里。”

“你可以……”尼禄张开嘴，突然又沉默了，搜刮着恰当的措词，然后他走了几步到桌子边上，继续说：“你可以训练我。”

但丁咳嗽了一下，笑意让他喉咙发痒。真是荒唐。但丁不知道哪一点更可笑：是男孩的天真，还是出于某种他不愿透露的原因，他永远不配当任何人的导师的这一事实。

“还有什么能帮到你？”他讥讽地问，忍不住笑了。

从尼禄的眼神可以看出，他有点后悔自己方才说的话，但他没有选择撤回。这就是他一直困扰着但丁的特点：这男孩读不懂代表拒绝的红灯，却满怀燃烧的希望，一些白日梦，在这些梦里，但丁是一位导师，一个守护者，一个倾听者。一个父亲。

而他一点都不喜欢被这样幻想，但说不清为何，他还是让尼禄留在了他的事务所里，让他洗个澡，增加账单上的数额，让他睡在他的床上。事实上，但丁让他和自己一起 _睡觉_ 。

因为尼禄跌跌撞撞地走进了他的事务所，像一只被遗弃的小狗那样被雨淋得湿透，遍体鳞伤，衣衫不整，在痛苦和绝望中抽泣，被孤独吞噬了心，看着他这副模样，但丁找不到任何一句安慰的话。而他也从来不会对谁念叨一通说教，一点也没用：尼禄根本不会听。更准确地说，刚开始的几分钟他会听，然后他就会走到但丁面前，把湿漉漉的额头贴在他的胸口上，晃晃脑袋，就这样子站上一分钟。但丁的手颤抖着，但始终没有合拢在对方的背上：尼禄后退了一步。在他那双泪汪汪、雾蒙蒙，让人着迷的眼睛深处，但丁感到对方的痛苦在那被烧毁的灵魂中掀起了巨浪，浪潮卷到喉咙处，滞下了无从出口的话语。

“我知道，”但丁回答了尼禄不敢启齿的重要问题，但他眼里的光芒却彰示着他有多想要。这答案是一种解脱，像是赎罪。但丁知道自己的话对尼禄来说的意义，但他无法想象，以后他该如何及时将尼禄从即将坠入的、被他的恶魔所占据的无底黑暗中解救出来。

尼禄勉强拉开了距离，一句热切的「谢谢」在他舌尖跃动，但喉咙里的压力是如此令人窒息，但丁的存在如此 _必要_ ，让尼禄沉醉于这闷热而又疯狂的渴望，他想要靠近他，抱紧他，然后他被自己的情欲窒息了，咬住对方的嘴唇，吻得义无反顾，吻得痛苦热烈，以至于但丁忘记了自己应该躲开。

但丁心想，这只是一种绝望的姿态，只是一时的软弱，只是饥不择食。但丁认为尼禄迟早会对他失去兴趣。长远看来，这是件是好事，可尼禄依旧一直往事务所跑，妄想从他这儿得到可疑的救赎。但丁知道救星这个角色不适合自己，就像尼禄往他身上套过的其他许多角色一样，他根本就扮演不了，而尼禄早晚会把自己毁在他手上。

“我无处可去了。”尼禄突然说道，把但丁从思绪中拉了出来。

“你有地方可去，孩子。”他疲惫地吐了口气，揉了揉鼻梁。他的头在嗡嗡响，挂在脖子上的尼禄是个沉重的负担，并没有让他好受一点。

“你想看我像只没人要的狗崽一样被关在那里吗？”尼禄说不下去了。

情绪已经绷到了极限，他哽咽着，嗓音破碎。但丁侧过头，捕捉到他眼中迸裂火花般的眩光，没有回答，让男孩的歇斯底里稍稍平静下来。

“我需要你，但丁。我很需要你。”尼禄叨念着，踮起脚凑得更近。

“你需要的不是 _我_ ，”但丁指出，然后站起身来，从桌边走开，凝视男孩忽闪着泪光的眼睛。“你以为用性爱就能治愈你的伤口吗”

“住口，”尼禄从牙缝里挤出这两个字，垂下了头：“我以为你会……”

“我会 _什么_ ？”但丁打断了他，一瞬间拉近了两人之间的距离，抓住他的前臂，“把你扔上床，分开你的膝盖，操你一晚上？”

尼禄痉挛了一下，就像挨了一耳光，目光在但丁身上烧出了一个洞。他能尝到对方恶言的味道，在嘴里突然苦涩得让他想吐。可但丁反而逼得更紧了，他的话语曾经是尼禄的救赎，如今却用痛苦的真相，残酷地、缓慢地、无情地扯断了他的翅膀，将他摔在地上。

“别说了，”尼禄垂首，紧闭眼睛，“我不想听。我不！”

“你在用幻想来自杀，你以为我能成为你的导师，我能治愈你，保护你，但我做不到。”但丁把男孩的肩膀捏得更紧，不让他挣脱。他言语间肃杀的平静让尼禄不寒而栗，每一个字都刺穿了他的心，但丁，他曾经的救星，变成了折磨他的人。“因为我不是克雷多，不是你的老师。”他肺里剩余的空气已经不允许他再多些说什么了，可最后一口气响亮地从他的嘴唇上飘落：“我不是你的父亲。”

_脑海中浮现出一幅画面，清晰如白昼。他的眼神灼热，呼吸停止。_

_但丁看到尼禄坠落在坚硬的土地上，刺骨的寒冷迎接着他滚烫的身体。_

_但丁看到他发红的眼睛里有泪水顺着破碎的脸颊流下，成串地落在地上。_

_而在本该空洞、熄灭的眼眸深处，还残留着最后一丝未燃尽的火焰。_

“你弄疼我了！”尼禄尖叫起来，挥拳猛砸向男人的胸口，泪水顺着脸颊倾泻而下，聚在下巴滴落。他殴打着但丁，实际上同时也在打自己，直到啜泣变成绝望的哭喊，但丁被男孩的情绪榨干了，不得不拥抱着他，把他压在自己怀里。“我疼、疼、疼！”尼禄虚弱地低语，试图让自己的攻击更有力，但最终他所能做的只不过是把但丁的大衣揪得更紧，后背被但丁扣得更牢，把热气呼进但丁结实的胸膛：“我恨你。”

“我知道。”但丁轻声回答。

“因为你丢掉了我，”男孩蹦出一句，“因为你让我以为，我对你来说是重要的。”

但丁想告诉告诉尼禄，他对他到底有多 _重要_ ，否则他怎么说那些话，他明知道自己的话会给这孩子带来多少难以忍受的痛苦。但丁想告诉尼禄，他必须坚强起来，痛苦总有一天会过去、会结束，他的爱恋也一样，只有坦然接受现实，才能找回真正的自己。可但丁沉默了，因为他不知道该怎么向他说明这一切。他找不到措辞，因为其实他也不知道该怎么找回 _自我_ 。

他说：

“我不配，孩子。”他只能这么说。

尼禄再一次蜷缩起来，手指紧紧攥着大衣，指甲抓破了红色的皮革，颤抖着。

“为什么你要 _这样_ ？”他乏力地问，掐着他喉咙的歇斯底里和胸口的发烧渐渐平息。“为什么你不能和我在一起？”他抬起斟满泪水的眼眸，里面有那么多的痛苦，让但丁第一次不忍与之对视。“为什么你不喜欢我？为什么你不需要我？”他切切地耳语道。

但丁把双眼紧闭了片刻，在尼禄一连串问题的轰炸下，他烦躁地叹了口气。这大概就是因果报应吧，他想。这些拷问，写满了不灭的希望，字字句句敲打在他的心头，敲出道道裂痕。

“求你，”尼禄向他伸出双臂，用战栗的手指搂住他的脸，切断了所有的逃跑路径，“吻我。”

但丁精疲力竭地翻了个白眼。

尼禄爬进了他的肝脏，在他的皮肤下蠕动着，在他的脑海里盘旋着，当这些念头在他的大脑里肆意舞动时，尼禄踮起了脚尖。

“吻我。”他重复着，呼出的热气离男人的嘴唇只有一寸之遥。但丁为这个男孩的倔强感到惊讶。

终于，当说完了所有能够帮他清醒过来的话，但丁自嘲地苦笑了一声，不知是因为压力，还是无能为力，他沙哑地说：

“该死的你。”然后，把他拉进了一个病态的刺人的疼痛的吻，把他抱得双脚离开地面。尼禄喘息着，眉毛在这酥麻的折磨中皱起，而但丁睁着眼睛，看着这个绝望的、彻底忘我的男孩被他的吻所融化。

胸中泛起一阵痛楚，仿佛有人在用温暖的手把它一点点撕开，抽走他灵魂的碎片。但丁感觉自己在被掏空，而尼禄踮得更高，凑近他，带着感激的笑容，仿佛终于可以用什么东西来填补自己的空虚。好痛，好痛，但丁想。还给我。于是这个吻变得苦涩，变得潮湿，充满了迫切的需求。尼禄紧紧贴着他，抱着他的肩膀，但丁能感觉到男孩的心脏在他的肋骨上扑通扑通地跳着，而他那颗沉重的、伤痕累累的心依然平缓。

冰冷凌乱的床铺再次用坚硬的床垫和扑鼻的灰尘迎接了他们，但尼禄感激的微笑表明他已经习惯了这种混乱的气氛：散落的酒瓶、拉紧的窗帘、满地的披萨盒——他毫不在意，反而从中获得了平静和安慰。

但丁错过了让这种“安慰”成为男孩灵魂的避风港的这一刻。他已经错过了很多时机，现在在刹车为时已晚。太迟了，所以毫无意义。他是这样想的，他是这样为自己辩护的，然后隐隐约约地，他明白了尼禄为什么总是这样做：为什么他像只虱子一样缠着他，为什么他像朝着太阳那样朝他伸出手，为什么他崇拜他，为什么他几乎夜夜都来。

但丁是个糟糕透顶的导师，尽管他没把自己当成一个导师。但他总归想给尼禄教点东西，传授点东西，比如曾经让但丁陷入绝境的那些。可由于积累下来的不堪经验，他害怕最终会把尼禄引进同样的死胡同。走向孤独。走向彻底的无助。但丁知道那是一种什么体验。旧日的画面在他脑海中闪过：一个无人可以承受的悲惨故事，而但丁承受了下来。现在的他成熟、强大，活了好几十年。他知道自己不是最好的榜样，但把这话说出来，跟尼禄讲道理是行不通的。他很固执。他 _恋爱_ 了。

他们上次见面已经是好几天前的事了，所以尼禄现在只是有点儿疼。无论如何，但丁还是从脏兮兮的地板上把那管瘪了的润滑油捡起来，把所剩无几的油脂挤进掌心。但丁很早之前就买了润滑油：在他们仓促的第一次给尼禄造成了钝痛之后，但丁意识到，以他的尺寸，光靠唾液是不够的。

但丁将男孩的双腿搭在肩膀上，毫不留情地压了下去，被压得喘不过气来的尼禄咬着嘴唇，紧紧抓住皱巴巴的枕头、撕破的床单和但丁结实的肩膀——放声呻吟。他的声音在四壁之间回荡，而但丁却听到了教堂接连不断的钟声，闻到了燃烧的蜡烛，尝到了……血的味道——在他的耳朵里、鼻腔中、舌头上。头脑一痛，他眼前突兀地出现了一张稚气的脸，目光凶恶，脖子上有一道叛逆留下的细细血痕。阎魔刀一闪，消失在尼禄的鬼手之中，希冀的凝视打在但丁背上。男孩张了张嘴，说，「我还能见到你吗？」。但丁不知道该怎么回答，于是他只是敬了个礼，以为这已经足够了。

尼禄是从什么时候开始发现他们之间的渊源的？但丁不知道。也许就从但丁在尼禄身上观察到血脉的迹象的那一刻开始。因此他无法拒绝他，徒劳地想把他推开，最终却还是只能允许他靠近。这种事，但丁已经历过一百次，他知道只会以痛苦收场。他尽他所能保护尼禄，却只让他走得离这结局更近。

但丁用力掐着尼禄的大腿，把指甲挖进肉里。明早这里会出现淤青和伤痕，但尼禄已经习惯了。床铺在不和谐的动作下嘎吱作响，房里陈旧的空气被性与汗水浸透，冲进尼禄的鼻腔里，让他渴望更多。他咬着发红的嘴唇，抱着男人的后背，尽可能地在对方怀里依偎得更近。他感激地吻着但丁结实的脖颈，每挨一下操就尖叫一声，鼻尖蹭着男人锁骨的某处。但丁从皱起的眉毛、肿胀的嘴唇、变成呻吟的呼吸中可以看出，尼禄有多喜欢这种感觉。

多年来，但丁早已学会及时行乐，享受「今天」而不去想「明天」，所以他现在的感觉也很好。但明天他会恨死自己。就这样，他由着尼禄一边沉溺于幻想，一边用空空如也的脑袋和火热的灵魂把自己拉向但丁。尼禄闻起来像教堂的蜡烛、煮沸的牛奶，也带着火药与干涸的血的味道。而后者不符合他的形象。作为教团的骑士，作为克雷多的学生，他本应是 _纯洁_ 的，但尼禄不是。满身恶习的他，让所有人都感到畏惧。

而这没有引起但丁的反感。但丁并不惊异于尼禄的「古怪」，反而被此吸引，开始一点一点喜欢他。在但丁看来，他只不过是一个普普通通的孩子，总是一脸暴躁，满嘴脏话，血气方刚。这一切让但丁感到熟悉和有趣，以至于他在不知不觉间就把这男孩引到了自己身边，让他爱上了自己。现在，他必须承担起责任，去解决尼禄每一次站在事务所门槛上时燃烧起的感情。

而此刻这些感情像绳索一般勒紧了但丁的脖子，于是他用性爱来倾吐窒息，用非人的、压迫性的力量撞在尼禄身上，动作如此之快，咬住他的肩膀、脖子、锁骨，撞出绵绵不绝的呻吟，让床头板在他的攥握下裂开。他的指关节因惯性砸在了墙上，但丁却感觉不到疼痛。他被男孩炽烈燃烧的灵魂迷惑了，被这湿润发苦的舌头迷惑了，他捕捉到一个朦胧而充满爱意的眼神，而他希望后者只是他的幻觉。

尼禄的膝盖颤抖着，在床上不知所措地挣扎起来，最后他衔住但丁湿热的嘴唇，回吻得如此狂热，不给自己留下呼吸的余力。尼禄在他身下喘息着，然后但丁把长长的舌头探进了他的喉咙里，让他窒息。

这已经足够了。

尼禄尖叫一声，弓起腰，狠狠地射了出来，快感模糊了但丁的眼睛。几秒后，但丁也抵达了高潮，咬着牙，鼻子埋在男孩的颈窝里，没来得及把它拔出来就射了。热热的呼吸挠着他的皮肤，让尼禄轻轻地笑了，肚皮上黏黏的精液让他起了鸡皮疙瘩，把自己缩成一团。但丁躺在床上，脑子里一片空白，甚至没注意到男孩用能找到的第一块抹布匆忙地擦了擦身子，又爬回床上，把整个人贴在他身上，仿佛这一小会儿的分离就把他冻僵了。

但丁没有动。他没有抱住尼禄，也没有把他推开。尼禄如此虔诚地看着他，带着他从未见过的温柔，把手放到他的脸上，用手指抚摸着他的鼻梁，轻声说：

“我爱你。”然后露出一个脆弱而温柔的微笑。

“他妈的。”但丁吐了口气。

***

当但丁的头发刚长长些许，而尼禄的头发变短了的时候，他们的会面次数已经大大减少了。但丁看了下报午夜的布谷鸟，又望了眼紧闭的大门，笑了一声。他又多看了几眼，确信这扇门今晚不会打开，就关灯准备上床睡觉了。

蕾蒂和翠西接过佛度那的委托，从她们口中，但丁得知了尼禄的成长。给多少钱也不可能让他接受那个小镇的委托，他做不到（не мог）。但他很乐意地听着她们说，说尼禄长高了十几厘米，声音变得更加粗糙，说他曾经隐若游丝的力量已经崭露头角。教团终究没有毁掉他，但丁发自内心地为他感到高兴。

“要我喊他来看看你吗？”蕾蒂突然问。但丁停了下来，微微皱起眉头。毫不妥协的拒绝已经在他的舌头上，但疑惑却悄悄溜进了他的心，他很好奇，想亲眼看看那孩子现在的模样。但这些念头也只能潜伏在他的脑子里，但丁脱口而出：

“不。”并绷紧了下颚。

他最不希望看到的就是尼禄一点一点搭建起来的生活再次轰然倒塌。打心底里，但丁也不希望自己的生活如此。尼禄消失得如此突然，仿佛他终于听进了但丁的话，仿佛他终于听够了但丁的话。随着他的离去，但丁又回了往常的作息中，回到了空虚的夜晚，回到了困倦和冷漠。

然后尼禄来了，他敲敲门，不等人请就走进了屋里。现在但丁看到了真真切切的他，忍不住笑了。眼前的尼禄强壮、成熟、严肃。眼前的尼禄充满自信。

“好久不见。”但丁笑着说。

“是啊，”尼禄点点头同意道，“好久了。”

但丁想问他还好吗，想问他日子过得怎样，当他还在组织语言时，尼禄没有等他就开口了：

“我找你有事，”他说。“我想开一家自己的事务所。嗯，就像你的这个一样，不过是流动的。你也不会为了一只弱小的恶魔跑去什么小山村里去吧？”他挠了挠后颈，干笑一声：“但我会。那么，你能给我莫里森的联系方式吗？”

但丁沉默了，思考了一下这个问题，弯起嘴唇笑了笑，然后从皱巴巴的笔记本上撕下一页纸，拿起铅笔开始写字。尼禄向他迈出了一步，但他却抬起手，从桌子后面站起来，自己朝他走去。

“我这里有一个多出来的蓝色招牌，名字一样。我可以把它给你，我不需要了。”但丁说着，递出纸条，“把它挂到你的车上吧，你的生意会很好的。作为我的分店（От моего имени）。”

“真好笑。”尼禄冷哼一声，接过了纸条。

“没在跟你开玩笑，”但丁摇摇头，用眼睛笑了笑。尼禄的眼神很坚定，有些阴沉，和但丁曾经见过的不一样了。他的眼里不再有泪水，瞳孔也不再颤抖。尼禄不再尴尬地咬着嘴唇，不再掩饰自己的目光，也不再躲开别人的视线，没有躲避他那直击灵魂的凝视。

“好吧，”他说着，将便签塞进口袋，转身准备离开。“我……”他停顿了一下，挑拣着话语，“也许我应该向传奇恶魔猎人道谢。”尼禄笑着说。

他们又对视了一眼，那两个字卡在喉咙里，沉默显得那么响亮，诉说着所有无法出口的话语。但丁咽了口唾沫，一整篇演讲，一句句告诫在他的舌头上滚动。但丁想说，如果可以，他愿意把自己的一切都交给尼禄，如果他不是那么可怕，他可以成为尼禄的良师益友甚至是父亲，如果他不是一个更强大的恶魔，如果他的过往并非充满了痛苦，如果他的生活并非像薄冰一样脆弱，如果但丁，如果他并非 _如此_ ，他愿意毫无保留，把他的一切都交给尼禄，包括他自己。

但丁选择缄默。尼禄沉重地呼吸着，敏锐地感受到了对方魔力的变化。他笑了笑，点点头，满是亮光的双眼折射出深深的感激。

“不客气。”但丁说，看到他干涩的嘴唇上那句无声的 「谢谢 」。

大门砰地关上了，发出刺耳的尖响，给事务所留下一片熟悉的孤寂。布谷鸟鸣响了午夜，许久没有折磨但丁的教堂钟声再次在脑海里敲响。但丁累了，他闭上眼睛，摇了摇头。胸中有什么东西像坚硬的橡胶一样被拉扯，狠狠地爆裂开来。

空虚在他的灵魂中响起，冷硬的恶魔之心跳动了一下。


End file.
